


The Wild Rose of the Island

by AnnNingShaw



Category: Lost
Genre: Love Ben, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw
Summary: This is a love story about Ben Linus and Jacob. Hope you still remember all the characters.
Relationships: Ben Linus & Jacob, Jacob/Benjamin Linus





	The Wild Rose of the Island

**Author's Note:**

> Write in English as a beginner. If you find any grammar errors, spelling errors, please tell me. Many thanks.

# The Wild Rose of the Island .

## Chapter 1. Would you risk your life to save him?

### 1977\. The temple. Jacob & the men in black.

"You want to save him ?"

"Yes, I do."

"You know the rules, right?"

"No, I don't. Remind me."

"The man one saved would become the assassin cause one's death. "

"Nonsense. Whose rule is that?"

"The island's."

"I don't believe you. Besides, he is hardly a man. He is a boy, a child, a kid."

"Well, be my guest, save him."

### 1988\. The temple. Jacob & the men in black.

"You just couldn’t resist watching him, could you? You what? Worrying he would kill you or you just fell in love with him?"

"What do you think?"

"Why should I care?"

"You asked."

"I worried about you. You do know he just killed his people not long ago, right? He is becoming a killer."

"Yeah. But he spared the girl, the baby, didn’t he?"

"Right."

Silence.

"I tell you what, I give you immortal life outsider, and the permission to leave the temple. You can be with him."

"On what terms?"

"Well, well, well, what sort of person you thought of me?"

"Never do anything as a favor, that sort."

"Ouch! That is how you thinking of me? It's quite offensive, really. But, since you asked, you can't let him love you and you can't do any miracles on him. "

"Just him?"

"Just him."

"Or?"

"If you try to do any miracles on him, he will die, immediately."

"And?"

"If he fell with love you, you have to leave him and back to the temple. You will give up your immortal life. You won't die or get old, you won't lose your ability of magic, you just become normal."

"You mean I will be killable."

"Yeah."

"What make you think I would accept your terms? You just want me get killed, so you can leave the temple. After all, we can't leave the temple without each other's permission unless one of us get killed. And we can’t kill each other, what's more, as long as we are in the temple, we have immortal life."

"Unless one voluntarily give it up. Oh, dear, we both know you have been watching this man for over ten years. You should really take a look at your silly face on mirror. You will accept my terms. That is the only chance you can go near him. "(paused)“Oh, by the way, if he exile you ,you lose everything.”

## Chapter 2. Expectant mothers keep dying.

### 2003\. Juliet & Goodwin. At beach.

"Thank you for asking me out."

"You are welcome. Have another drink?"

"No, thanks."

"Still grave for the patient?"

"Yeah. I lost every single mother in two years. How could it happen? I don’t understand. I mean, everything is fine, the digits are all good until they are dead. Does it always been like this, people die for giving birth?"

"Not really. I do believe it started three years ago."

"Three years ago?"

"Yeah. Before that, nobody gets sick. People even don’t get aged. At least not the local. Just like a miracle. Well, maybe not Alex, but she is a child and she is not local."

"She is not local?"

"No."

"What do you mean not aged? People don’t get older?"

"No, they all like Richard. He must be hundreds years old, but still, he is in his thirties. "

"How?"

"The local says because of the island. The island would answer the leader’s prayer. "

“The leader, you mean Ben? So what? The island wouldn’t answer him now?”

“In many ways, yes, actually. Just not the particular one. I still remember the day, July 10th, 2001, when we lost our first patient, Ben totally lost himself. Who could blame him? He just got off the submarine, and had to see the scene. Well, why are we talking about Ben anyway, we suppose have fun here. Hey, Juliet, are you ok? You are so pallid. ”

“July 10th, 2001?”

“Yeah, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I’m OK. A little bit tired, I suppose. I’d rather go back, actually.”

“Really? Now? Oh, OK.”

### July 10th, 2001 Miami. Church. Juliet.

“Are you OK? Sorry for interrupting, but, er, I see you crying.”

“Yeah. I’m OK. I was praying earlier.”

“What did you pray for, may I ask? Maybe I can help.”

“Well, I don’t think anyone could help me, but, thanks, still.”

“Try me. I’m good at miracles.”

“Funny. Well, I ask God to give my sister a baby.”

“What, like Virgin Mary?”

“No, no. It’s just my sister has a disease that can’t carry a baby. I’m doing a research on that , but it didn’t work out.”

“Consider it’s done, Juliet. Your sister will have a baby.”

“Says who?”

“Says me. I’m Benjamin Linus, by the way.”

## Chapter 3. Ben exiled Abigail.

_Ben lead John to Jacob’s house, and Abigail go with them. Ben came back alone._

### November. 2004.Ben & Richard. At camp.

"Where is Abigail? where is John?"

“What do you know about Abigail?”

“What?”

“She is not deaf no mute. Who’s she? Is she working for Charles?”

“I…”

“You don’t look surprised. You knew. Oh, of course. She is working for you. You shouldn’t go against me , Richard. What’s worse , you shouldn’t spy on me. "

"What are you talking about? "

"Abigail , you bring her in sixteen years ago. Since then she never leave me, not for a second. Well done . I have to say. "

"She is not my spy , and she will never betray you . "

"I exile her. She is not coming back . "

"Exile her , you can not exile her ! There would be coincidence, Ben ! "

"You don’t tell me what I can do ! "

"All she want is protect you!"

"Protect me? That’s funny. No one protects me. I should knew it for a long time."

### Ben & Abigail. In front of the mass grave after Ben shoot John Locke.

“You heard what Jacob said, didn’t you? When John Locke look back, you did the same. You can hear us all the time, And you say nothing. Why is that? Everybody thought you can’t hear anything can’t say anything. Why did you lie to us? Why did you lie to me?”

Silence.

“You should go. Don’t come back. I don’t want you near me anywhere anytime. You’d better go now.”

## Chapter 4. Who is Abigail?

### December. 2004. Juliet, Jack and Kate . At beach.

Jack: “Hey , who is the girl in Ben’s house? Is she a housemaid or relative?”

Kate: “Yeah, I wonder. Sayid had a chance to shoot Ben in long distance. But she was always in sight. Just in between. In the end , we had to give the whole thing up. ”

Juliet: “Oh, that must be Abigail. She’s kind of look after Ben and rest of them. ”

Jack: “The girl’s insane. In the surgery, Ben lost too much blood. She made me transfuse her blood to him. She must gave him over 1000cc of blood.”

Juliet:” You allow that?”

Jack: ”It’s weird. I wanted to say no, but somehow I couldn’t. And she was totally fine afterwards. She kissed my forehead after the surgery, you know, and gone, just gone.”

Kate: “That’s weird. She kissed me too, on the forehead, when she brought me some food. I thought it was some kind of custom thing.”

Hurley: “Somebody kissed me too, on the forehead.”

All: “When?”

Hurley: “When they kidnapped us, remember? Bags on head? Ask Sawyer.”

Sawyer: “Yeah, Someone kissed my forehead. I thought it was Ben. What about you, Sayid?”

Sayid: “No one did it to me. Never mind that. And why is Ben so obsessive about pregnant women?”

Juliet: “The rumour is the island would answer all Ben’s prayers as long as it’s not for his own interest.”

Jack: “How pregnancy become Ben’s own interest? It’s not even his baby, isn’t?”

Juliet: “Richard said it’s because of Alex. She had her menarche three years ago. But…”

Jack: “What?”

Juliet: “Nothing.”

Jack: “Tell me.”

Juliet( _maybe weeping_ ): “I think it’s about me. He gave me a baby, my sister’s baby.”( _stop weeping_ ) “Anyway, he brought me in, try some sciences. It never worked.”

Jack: “So he blames you?”

Juliet: “No, I believe he blames himself. Maybe the island,too.”

## Chapter 5. Bless you.

### After surgery. Ben’s house. Abigail is nursing Ben.

“Hey, Abigail, you look so pale. What’s that? Take a break.”(Ben hold Abigail’s hand.) “Go, have some rest.” (Abigail kiss Ben.) “ You are kissing me again. Every night, you kiss me good night on the forehead, why is that? You may be the only person being kind to me, yet you can’t hear me, nor talk to me. Still, thank you, Abigail.”

### Alex died. John Locke incite Ben to kill Jacob. The room is dark.

John: “Here is the very person take responsibility for what happened on the island. People are dying, Ben. Lots of people died.”

Ben( _walk in towards Jacob_ ): “Why is that? Just because I ask you to give a woman a child?”

John( _Laughing_ ): “Can’t hear you!”

Ben: “Maybe not me. I got used to it. No family, no friends. But why Alex. She deserve better!”

John( _Mocking_ ): “And she died.”

Ben: “Why did you do that! You still keep silence. You don’t even talk to me.”

John( _Laughing_ ): “Totally ignored!”

Ben(go near Jacob): “You shall pay for this!” (Ben stabs Jacob several times)

( _Jacob fell into Ben’s arms_ )

Ben ( _finally could see_ ):“Abigail?”

The End.


End file.
